1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dolls and more particularly pertains to a new scented doll assembly for providing entertainment for children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dolls is known in the prior art. More specifically, dolls heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art dolls and other play toys include U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,349; U.S. Pat. No. 2,079,550; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,533; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,930; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,418; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,340.
In these respects, the scented doll assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing entertainment for children.